tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"A Midsummer Night's Scream" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:00 <@Don|> -- START -- 15:01 <@Don|> *screen flashes into the male cabin on the west, where the remaining campers watch a slasher movie on a small TV* 15:01 * Shawn| sits next to Leonard, staring blankly at the movie 15:01 * Jasmine| cringes as she covers her eyes. 15:01 <+MovieProtagonist> *from the TV* Brad? 15:01 <+MovieProtagonist> Brad, are you there? 15:02 <+Leonard09> No!! Go back! 15:02 <+MovieProtagonist> I'm coming upstairs. 15:02 <+Jasmine|> Seriously?! Leave the house! *throws popcorn at tv* 15:02 <+Dave|> This is psychological trauma... 15:03 <+MovieProtagonist> Brad! Is that you? 15:03 <+MovieProtagonist> *trips and falls* 15:03 <+Leonard09> GET UP!! QUICKLY!! 15:03 * Amy13 hides behind Rodney. 15:03 <+Rodney|> I'm no genius, but I reckon she's heading.. towards the killer! 15:04 <@Amy13> Turn it off! 15:04 <+MovieProtagonist> *screams as she is attacked* 15:04 <+Shawn|> AHHHHHHH!!! 15:04 <+Leonard09> *hides his face in his hat* 15:05 * Dave| screams in horror 15:05 <+Dave|> S-So much b-blood...it's not even normal... 15:05 <+Leonard09> Is it finally over? 15:05 * Topher| sits, unnerved by the film. 15:06 <+Dave|> How were you not even scared? @Topher 15:06 <+Topher|> Eh, I'm a bit of an expert when it comes to slasher flicks. 15:06 <+Topher|> Seen every film in the genre. 15:06 <+Dave|> Why would people watch that...for FUN?! 15:06 <+Dave|> I can picture the nightmares already. 15:07 <+Rodney|> Don't worry guys! 15:07 <+Rodney|> If this was real life, I'd protect all of you! 15:07 <+Jasmine|> You must be kidding. 15:07 <+Jasmine|> Did you see the way he chopped up that little Sheila? 15:07 <+Topher|> Meh. The actress and her stunt double are both Geminis. 15:08 <+Topher|> They had it coming. *munches popcorn* 15:08 <@Don|> *a loud airhorn noise goes off outside* 15:08 <+Dave|> AHH! 15:08 <+Dave|> THE KILLER IS HERE 15:08 <+Dave|> HIDE EVERYONE 15:08 <+Dave|> DON'T GO UPSTAIRS 15:09 <+Topher|> ...There is no upstairs.. 15:09 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Don at the campsite* 15:09 <@Don|> Good evening, campers! Or... I guess it's closer to midnight now. 15:09 <@Don|> Bet you didn't expect me to be up this late, huh? 15:09 <@Don|> Thought I was too old to have fun? :@ 15:10 <+Dave|> I thought you needed your beauty sleep. 15:10 <@Don|> I don't sleep Dave, the producers keep me cryogenically frozen. 15:10 <+Leonard09> D: 15:10 <@Don|> That was a joke. 15:10 <@Don|> How come YOU guys are up this late? 15:11 <+Shawn|> The Bears ordered a TV with the money we won from the fashion challenge. 15:11 <@Amy13> And Topher here conned us into watching this stupid scary movie. 15:11 <+Topher|> It wasn't stupid. :@ 15:11 <+Leonard09> Next time let's watch some nice Japanese cartoons instead.... 15:11 <+Topher|> I don't get what the big deal is. 15:11 <+Topher|> Scary stuff is cool. 15:12 <@Don|> Then you'll love tonight's challenge, Topher! 15:12 <@Don|> It's an island scavenger hunt for three creepy skeleton keys. 15:12 <@Don|> You'll find them in a haunted forest, an extra spook-tastic cave, and lastly, at the Dock of Shame. 15:12 <@Don|> First team to find all three keys wins a KILLER reward. 15:12 <@Don|> So move fast, and stick together... you'll be penalized for each player you lose-- I mean. 15:12 <@Don|> Each player who gets LOST. 15:13 * Rodney| gulps. 15:13 <+Shawn|> How could we get lost in a challenge? 15:13 <@Don|> Well, uh. 15:13 * Don| clears his throat. 15:13 <@Don|> Not to frighten you or anything... 15:14 <@Don|> But we've received word that the old asylum nearby has been broken into and apparently some guy with a chainsaw and a hook has been living there for the past few weeks. 15:14 <@Don|> Prooobably nothing to worry about, but I'd keep an eye out if I were you. 15:14 <+Topher|> :D 15:14 <+Dave|> Great, thanks for that. 15:14 <+Dave|> (conf) A real life horror movie?! Don's really making us work for the million this time. Farewell, cruel world :( 15:15 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the Floating Salmon walking through the forest* 15:15 * Rodney| looks at his team and looks in the darkness. 15:15 <+Topher|> Everyone follow my lead and I promise you, we will win this challenge! 15:15 <+Dave|> You don't have to tell me twice. 15:15 <+Dave|> What do we do? 15:16 <+Topher|> The most important rule of any slasher film: stick together. 15:16 <+Rodney|> You guys should definitely stick together! 15:16 <+Rodney|> And Rodney, you go off to find and beat up this dude who's trying to hurt your friends. 15:16 <+Rodney|> Oh wait, I'm Rodney. 15:17 <@Amy13> Didn't Don say we'd be penalized if we split up? 15:17 <+Topher|> Yeah Rodney, that's way too risky. 15:17 <+Topher|> We should link arms and walk in a circle! 15:17 <+Rodney|> I'm not gonna let some angry killer threaten the people I love. 15:17 <+Rodney|> Besides, there might not even be one.. 15:17 <+Rodney|> But just to be safe, I'll go check the campsite. 15:18 * Rodney| walks off 15:18 <+Topher|> Welp, he's a goner. 15:18 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the Confused Bears at the campsite* 15:18 <+Shawn|> Okay guys, we need to devise a plan. 15:18 <+Leonard09> We should split up to cover more ground! 15:19 <+Leonard09> Three keys and three of us!! 15:19 <+Leonard09> It's genius! :D 15:19 <+Jasmine|> We can't afford to get lost, there's not that many of us. 15:19 <+Shawn|> Plus in these forests, there's no telling how many zombies there are. 15:19 <+Shawn|> Keeping together is critical, now let's go find that key! 15:20 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Rodney walking through the woods* 15:20 * Rodney| whistling the Total Drama theme song. 15:20 <+Chef|> *some sounds can be heard nearby from the trees* 15:20 <+Rodney|> Hello? 15:20 * Rodney| looks over towards the trees. 15:21 <+Rodney|> Ma', if this is another one of your pranks, it's not funny.. 15:21 <+Rodney|> I'm coming over there! 15:21 * Rodney swallows and walks over to the bushes. 15:21 * Chef| appears from the bushes wearing a mask and holding a chainsaw. 15:21 * Rodney| screams in a super high pitched voice. 15:22 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the Floating Salmon walking through the forest* 15:22 * Dave| hears an owl hooting and jumps a little. 15:22 <+Topher|> Relax man. It's just a dumb bird. 15:22 <+Dave|> I know, I'm just really freaked out. 15:22 <+Dave|> It's so dark and quiet... 15:23 <@Amy13> Wow! Really? 15:23 <@Amy13> Because all I hear is you talking. :) 15:23 <+Topher|> Look! Up there! At the top of that tree! 15:23 * Topher| spots a key. 15:23 * Amy13 walks over to the tree and rolls her eyes. 15:24 <+Topher|> Who wants to climb up there and get it? 15:24 <@Amy13> Easy stuff! It's only a tree. 15:24 * Amy13 attempts to climb with her heels and grunts. 15:24 <+Dave|> Need a little help there, Amy? 15:24 <@Amy13> I'M FINE. :@ 15:25 * Amy13 slips and lands into a mud puddle. 15:25 <@Amy13> Ewwwwwww, I'm all muddy! 15:25 * Topher| snickers. 15:25 * Amy13 gets up and starts walking away. 15:25 <+Topher|> Where are you going? 15:26 <@Amy13> Where else? I obviously need to shower off. 15:26 <+Topher|> But we need to stick together!! 15:26 <@Amy13> Yeah right, I'm done with this stupid challenge. 15:26 <+Topher|> (conf) Rodney would've been able to climb that tree. But he was stupid and walked off by himself. Then again...I'm kinda stupid too. And handsome.... Did I have a point to make? Why'd I come in here? 15:26 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Amy walking towards the washrooms* 15:27 * Amy13 tries to open the door to the washrooms, which is locked. 15:27 <@Amy13> Hey... what the-- 15:27 <@Amy13> *starts banging on the door* Hello? Open up! 15:27 * Amy13 groans. 15:27 <@Amy13> Great. Now there's no place to shower. 15:28 <@Amy13> Could today get ANY worse? 15:28 * Chef| walks behind Amy and turns on his chainsaw 15:28 <@Amy13> O_O 15:28 <@Amy13> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!! 15:28 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Don in a tent full of monitors* 15:29 * Amy13 is pushed into the room by Chef and sees Rodney. 15:29 <@Amy13> Holy crap! 15:29 <@Amy13> Am I dead? 15:29 <@Amy13> Please don't tell me I have to spend eternity with RODNEY. 15:29 <@Don|> Don't worry Amy! You're still alive. 15:30 <@Amy13> Oh my gosh, this is some dumb challenge isn't it? 15:30 <@Don|> It's not a dumb challenge! :@ 15:30 <@Don|> I spent a week thinking of this one. 15:30 <+Rodney|> So that whole story about the asylum was fake? :c 15:30 <@Don|> Precisely, Rodney. 15:31 <@Don|> Chef's rounding you all up one by one dressed as a psycho because apparently, you all learned nothing from that horror movie earlier. 15:31 <@Don|> The good news is you guys are safe, the bad news is you're out of the challenge. 15:31 <@Don|> But you DO get to stay here and watch our fake slasher abduct his next victims. :D 15:31 <@Don|> And it looks like zombie boy Shawn is up next. 15:31 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the Confused Bears walking through the woods* 15:32 <+Shawn|> Okay, maybe we're a bit lost now. 15:32 <+Leonard09> I'm telling you guys....the killer always goes after groups! 15:32 <+Leonard09> If we split it up we'll be less targeted! 15:32 <+Jasmine|> That's a terrible idea, Leonard! 15:32 <+Leonard09> Well excuse me for thinking!! 15:32 <+Leonard09> *kicks a tree and is hit in the head with a key* 15:33 <+Leonard09> :0! 15:33 <+Jasmine|> Hey! We got it! Nice! 15:33 <+Shawn|> (conf) Either Leonard has a fiercely strong kick, or he's secretly a wizard after all... 15:33 * Chef| observes the Confused bears from a tree, waiting for a moment to capture one of them discreetly 15:33 * Jasmine| turns around to peer into the distance. 15:34 <+Jasmine|> Now we just have to find that cave. 15:34 <+Jasmine|> Should be easy enough! 15:34 * Chef| notices Shawn is a little far from the other and grabs him without noticing 15:34 * Shawn| is taken away 15:34 * Jasmine| swivels back around. 15:35 <+Jasmine|> Right, Shawn? 15:35 <+Jasmine|> Shawn? 15:35 <+Leonard09> Uh...where did he go? 15:35 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the Floating Salmon at the cave* 15:35 <+Dave|> So we have one key. 15:36 <+Topher|> And the other key should be somewhere in this cave. 15:36 * Topher| approaches the cave. 15:36 <+Dave|> Are you sure it's safe in there? 15:36 <+Topher|> Not certain, but I definitely see the key inside. 15:36 <+Topher|> Don't know if both of us will fit. We could get stuck. 15:37 <+Topher|> You wait out here. I'll go ahead and get ourselves key number two! ;) 15:37 * Topher| enters the cave. 15:37 * Dave| bites his nails 15:37 <+Dave|> Well, this isn't so bad. 15:37 * Chef| moves to his next target and captures Dave 15:38 <+Dave|> :o 15:38 <+Dave|> TOPH- 15:38 * Dave| gets captured 15:38 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the Confused Bears running up to the cave* 15:38 <+Jasmine|> Do you want to go in or should I? 15:39 <+Leonard09> Ladies first? Heh... 15:39 <+Jasmine|> How chivalrous of you :@ 15:39 <+Jasmine|> Okay, here goes nothing. 15:39 * Jasmine| makes her way into the cave. 15:39 <+Leonard09> *follows closely behind her* 15:40 * Chef| waits as Jasmine enters it and captures Leonard from behind 15:40 <+Jasmine|> Leonard, I got it! 15:40 * Jasmine| feels around blindly and grabs the key. 15:40 <+Jasmine|> Leonard? 15:40 <+Jasmine|> Seriously?! 15:41 <@Don|> *screen flashes back to Don and the captured campers in the tent* 15:41 <@Don|> How much more obvious are we supposed to make it? 15:41 <@Don|> Never go anywhere alone! 15:41 <+Shawn|> Seriously, Leonard, it's horror movie math. 15:42 <+Leonard09> I am a wizard! 15:42 <+Leonard09> Math cannot triumph magic. 15:42 <@Amy13> Whatever! 15:42 <@Amy13> Can I shower now? 15:42 <@Don|> Not until Chef Hatchet claims his final victim, which is about to happen... 15:42 * Don| spins around in his chair to observe a monitor. 15:43 <@Don|> Now! 15:43 <@Don|> No, wait, not yet. :| 15:43 <@Don|> ... Now! 15:43 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Topher arriving at the Dock of Shame* 15:43 <+Topher|> Dave? Dave? Hello?? 15:44 <+Topher|> *sighs* 15:44 <+Topher|> Well, may as well complete the challenge before I'm dead too. 15:44 * Topher| turns around and bumps into Jasmine. 15:44 <+Jasmine|> AGH! 15:44 * Jasmine| turns around to see Topher. 15:45 <+Topher|> Oh hey cool!! Jasmine! 15:45 <+Topher|> You're still alive. :D 15:45 <+Jasmine|> Hey, where are your teammates? 15:45 <+Topher|> Probably dead. 15:45 <+Topher|> Yours? 15:46 <+Jasmine|> No clue. 15:46 <+Jasmine|> It wasn't that hard! All we had to do was stick together! 15:46 <+Jasmine|> Do you think this psycho with the chainsaw and the hook is really here? 15:46 <+Topher|> I don't know about you, but I'm gonna find that key. 15:46 <+Jasmine|> Fair enough. 15:47 * Chef| steps on the dock and turns on the chainsaw 15:47 <+Jasmine|> IT'S HIM! 15:47 <+Topher|> :o 15:47 * Chef| advances to contestants ready to capture one of them 15:47 * Don| runs over to the dock with the other campers. 15:48 <+Topher|> Amy? Dave? Rodney? Other team? 15:48 <+Topher|> I thought you guys were dead. 15:48 <+Rodney|> We are dead! 15:48 <+Rodney|> We're ghosts.. 15:48 <+Rodney|> OOOOOOOO!!! 15:48 * Rodney| waves his arms. 15:49 <+Jasmine|> Okay, now I'm confused. 15:49 <+Dave|> It's all part of a challenge guys... 15:49 <+Dave|> Grab the last key! 15:49 <+Topher|> But the psycho! 15:49 * Chef| takes a step forward and removes his mask 15:50 <+Topher|> Wait, it was CHEF all along? 15:50 <@Amy13> Seriously, how STUPID are you people?! 15:50 * Rodney| watches a fly pass by his head. 15:50 * Chef| goes slowly to the direction of Jasmine 15:50 * Jasmine| backs up from Chef cautiously. 15:50 <+Topher|> :0 15:51 <+Shawn|> JASMINE! 15:51 <+Shawn|> MOVE! 15:51 * Topher| spots key behind Chef. 15:51 <+Topher|> *gasps* 15:51 * Jasmine| backs up towards the end of the dock. 15:51 * Topher| slides under Chef and grabs it. 15:52 <@Don|> The Floating Salmon have won the challenge! 15:52 <@Don|> Topher! Nicely done! 15:52 <+Dave|> Woohoo!! 15:52 <+Jasmine|> Ugh. 15:52 * Rodney| hugs Topher. 15:53 <+Rodney|> You did an awesome job! 15:53 <+Topher|> Thanks, man. 15:53 <+Topher|> I'd like to dedicate this win to Sammy! Wherever she may be. 15:53 * Dave| looks cautiously at Amy 15:53 <@Amy13> Who? 15:54 <@Don|> As a reward, Topher and his team get to enjoy an outdoor movie tonight. 15:54 <@Don|> It's "Screech 3: The Screechen-ing", now available on DVD worldwide! 15:54 <+Dave|> More scary movies? 15:54 <@Don|> As for the Confused Bears... 15:54 <@Don|> The three of you are safe tonight. 15:55 <@Don|> For now. 15:55 <+Leonard09> Phew. 15:55 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the Floating Salmon watching their outdoor movie* 15:55 * Dave| sits next to Topher, horrified by the movie 15:55 * Rodney| looks at Amy, then fixates himself on the projector screen. 15:56 <+Rodney|> That sure was a scary challenge, huh team? 15:56 <+Dave|> Oh yeah. 15:56 <+Topher|> We made it through and we won though, and that's what counts! 15:56 * Rodney| puts arms around his team and brings them inward to him. 15:56 <+Rodney|> I'm glad we're all safe, guys! 15:57 * Amy13 cringes. 15:57 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to the Confused Bears walking by the opposing team* 15:57 <+Leonard09> Why can't we be close like that? 15:57 <+Leonard09> Look at them! Like a strong hunting clan! 15:57 <+Leonard09> And we're....peasants.. 15:58 <+Jasmine|> We can be just as good. 15:58 <+Jasmine|> We just have to focus. I have hope. 15:58 <@Don|> *screen flashes over to Don standing by the Flush of Shame* 15:58 <@Don|> I don't! 15:58 <@Don|> Okay, welllll, guess that wasn't the most DRAMATIC episode ever. 15:59 <@Don|> But I still get paid! 15:59 <@Don|> Who will be the next one voted off as we head for the big merge? 15:59 <@Don|> See for yourself next time on Wawanakwa! 15:59 <@Don|> *screen pans away to show a real killer watching Don from the distance* 15:59 * TheKiller laughs wickedly and disappears into the forest. 16:00 <@Don|> -- END -- A A A